Advice
by pinkish-red hearts
Summary: Arya seeks Brienne for advice on something she finds awkward. Modern AU. My first mainly Gendrya fic.


**Author's Notes: This fic is mainly Gendrya and this is also my first mainly Gendrya fic. They're my runner up ship. And pretty much the only non-canon ship (aside from JaimeXBrienne, of course) I don't like breaking apart.**

 **Uploaded last July 2017 on my ao3.**

* * *

It was almost closing time. Everyone was busy with their last minute duties before closing the café and Arya thought it was the perfect opportunity to talk to Brienne.

She was tall—taller than most people she knew. She looked more man than woman with her broad figure, slim waist, and short pixie cut her pale blonde hair sported but she scored the _allegedly_ most handsome man in Westeros.

Which was why Arya needed her advice.

Brienne was carrying a tray of empty glasses, cups, and plates headed to her direction in the counter. Arya received the tray and passed it through the square hole to have the Hotpie wash it.

"Hey Brie, can I ask you a question?"

Brienne looked up from wiping the counter. Her blue eyes were curious. A lot of nasty things can be said about her looks and her broodiness didn't help a lot, but Arya found it eerie that her bright pretty eyes shone innocence and kindness.

"Sure," she replied, shrugging. Arya was suddenly nervous. She would've asked Sansa but she knew she'd never hear the end of it. Her sister was trustworthy but Arya would never hear the end of it. Brienne wasn't the type to make fun of others. Besides, she wasn't sure if Sansa was the right person to ask since she had two nightmare boyfriends until she realized her sexuality and dated Margaery.

"How do you know you love someone?"

Her giant friend was taken aback, her face blooming into her signature blush across her freckled face. Arya could feel her own cheeks heating as well.

"I-it's just that I remember you ranting years ago about how annoying and stupid and just rude Jaime Lannister was," Arya further explained. "Yet somehow, you were in love with him within a year and he, with you, even if it took you both only a few months ago to realize it. How did you know you were gonna work out when you were are scowling at him half the time?"

Arya could see Brienne raise a pale brow. It was lightly teasing, no doubt Jaime Lannister's influence, but thankfully, not a word of mockery left her lips.

Instead, out came a sigh.

"Yes, Jaime is an absolute ass. Brienne panicked for a bit and momentarily begged Arya not to tell Catelyn that she swore in front of her. The Stark girl waved her concerns away.

"Oh please, Brienne. My mom knows I have a potty mouth. Continue."

"Anyway, the Seven know I wanna throw him over a cliff especially with that mouth of his but his actions speak better." Brienne looked dreamy. "Sometimes if I messed up he'd rant about what a stupid stubborn mule I am, complete with a hard expression, mind you, but he would be gentle with his touches. After scolding me, he'd just look worried sick. He gives me the truth but he's also my biggest cheerleader."

Arya nodded.

"I didn't recognize it right away of course," she added. Arya resisted the urge to roll her eyes at how true it was. "But even when I didn't know I was in love with him, I knew he cared for me."

"I see," Arya squeaked. She immediately hated herself for it. Brienne smiled in understanding though.

"Every person, every relationship is different though, so my experience is going to be different with yours."

Before Arya could even hum a response, the bell of the coffee shop rang and the handsome blond devil they spoke of came through its doors.

"We're closed, Lannister," Arya teased him.

"I just came to pick up the goods for movie night," Jaime replied.

Brienne glared at him. "I don't recall you ordering so if you presume that Hotpie is going to bake a last minute dozen cupcakes for you, you are clearly mistak-ooh!"

Arya grimaced as Jaime licked Brienne's neck. Her oblivious friend shuddered. From creeps or pleasure, Arya wasn't certain. Perhaps the latter. Brienne was one of the smartest people she knew but some things still fly over her head.

"I could just eat you up, Brienne," he growled.

"Get a fucking room!" Arya protested.

"Not in front of the kids! Brienne shrieked. She also tried to look sour but a smile was fighting to curl up. They were disgusting and sweet at the same time, like eating too much dessert.

Lannister, then, proceeded to haul his girlfriend over his shoulder. Arya was laughing now. He was clearly straining under her weight but he'd always boasted he was strong enough to carry her. Arya mused herself with the idea of the old man getting a bad back, maybe making these two retire from being so... _active._

"Put me down!" Brienne demanded, lightly pounding at his back.

"But I said, I was gonna pick up the goods. I cannot wait to eat it up."

"Seriously, Jaime?"

"Come on, Brienne. The youngest here is sixteen. I'm pretty sure she knows what we're doing."

Arya knew. She may have walked in on them once at Margaery's party. Not all of the bleach in the world could erase the memory of them against a wall.

"Shut it with the innuendos and put me down or I'm cancelling movie night." Jaime opened his mouth but Brienne added, "forever," for good measure.

Jaime huffed indignantly, much to Arya's amusement, and put Brienne down.

"Thank you," Brienne said sweetly, offering Jaime a smile that was reserved for him, before kissing his cheek.

With great timing, a familiar engine roared in front of the shop, cutting through the couple's tender moment.

"Looks like Gendry is here," Brienne told Arya. The latter didn't miss the sparkling mischief of the former. "I think he already dropped off Jon at his place because of Ygritte's flu. There had been a bit of a flu epidemic in the shop with Ygritte and Sansa being the current targets. "Hotpie! You about done there? Jaime and I can drop you off at your place."

Jaime looked like he was gonna protest but he was silenced by a blue glare.

"I just need to finish washing a few dishes..."

"Gendry is here. The engine was cut off, followed by the jangle of keys and the slamming of the van door. The backdoor of the van opened, which meant Gendry was taking a bit of inventory.

"He and Arya can finish that. It's all that needs right?"

It hit Arya what Brienne was trying to do.

"Brienne... don't," she hissed.

Jaime seemed to have caught on.

"He's a good catch," he said, mussing up her hair and Arya glowered at him, smacking his hand away.

"Do that again and—"

"You'll reinjure my hand?" he shot back smoothly to Arya's annoyance. "I've heard those threats too often, Wolf Girl. It could probably be a catchphrase," Jaime waved at her dismissively. "So, you and Waters..."

"Don't taunt her, Jaime," Brienne chided him. Arya still wondered why this asshole attracted this wonderful woman.

"I'm just saying, it's about time," he said with a shrug. "Hey, Pancake, where do you live?

Hotpie stepped out of the kitchen with his bag.

"Its Hotpie, ser, and along Eel Alley,"

Jaime seemed to grimace at that. Hotpie's place was a little farther off from Jaime and Brienne's place. Arya felt a small sense of victory at that.

Brienne sighed. "Jaime, its been a long day and it was really difficult without Sansa and Ygritte to help. Can you please be pleasant to my coworkers for this week?"

"Anything for you, babe," Jaime relented easily kissing her briefly on the lips. Yep, too much sweet desserts.

"Thank you," Brienne replied smiling.

The bell rang and in came a boy with a mess of black hair. Her steel eyes met his breathtaking blue eyes but Arya had always been a better actor than Brienne.

"Waters," Jaime greeted, dragging Brienne who also dragged Hotpie. "Princess Arya is yours for the night."

Jaime winked at Arya and she wanted to stab those green eyes of his.

As soon as the trio left, Gendry scrunched his face in confusion. Damn, even all scrunched up Gendry was cute.

"Please tell me they werent doing it at the back," Gendry half-joked, half-groaned.

"I can assure you that."

"He's even giving Hotpie a ride. He usually doesn't allow men within a mile radius when he's having movie night with Brienne."

"Or ever," she snorted and Gendry laughed at that.

"What was all that princess business anyway?" he inquired.

"Jaime Lannister thinks he's some chivalrous knight. We all know it's a load of bullshit," Arya lied easily and Gendry went into another round of laughter. Stranger take her now, his laugh made her stomach churn in the most pleasant way.

"And that's why I love you, Arya." Arya felt her heart race ridiculously at that and then he quickly added, "Your colorful vocabulary."

" _You're_ bullshit, Gendry," she spat but with a playful smirk plastered her face. He laughed again. When will she ever get tired of that fucking laugh? "Come on, we have to finish washing the dishes. It isn't much."

"I thought it was Hotpie's turn."

"He had to leave early to attend some personal matters."

"Is he okay?" Gendry looked genuinely concerned.

"Yeah. Nothing to worry about. He had to settle some things in his apartment."

Gendry raised a brow but didn't question further. "Alright."

They walked to the kitchen and assigned tasks—Arya soaped and rinsed while Gendry dried. They worked in comfortable silence.

When the last dish was done, Arya thought about washing her hands. Though with Gendry's back turned as he arranged the plastic glasses, she saw an opportunity. She sprinted across the very short distance of their kitchen and jumped on his back, assaulting his face with suds.

Gendry laughed and coughed.

"What the hells, Arry? You're the one with the filthy mouth."

Gendry hooked his arms under her legs and started running around the cafe. Arya clung to his neck and laughed against his hair. He smelled like smoke and metal.

When Gendry was tired, she put Arya down but she remained clinging to him.

"Hey, Arry, you're not that light you know," he panted.

"Just let me hold you longer."

The air suddenly shifted.

"You know being a blacksmith is my dream," Gendry sighed.

"I know." Arya hated how vulnerable she sounded. She'd known both Gendry and Hotpie since she was young and even offered them jobs at the cafe when they'd needed it. This was Hotpie's home but Gendry's interest laid elsewhere. She liked both of them but Gendry had been her best friend, her confidante ever since. When she realized the panic she felt at losing Gendry, Arya seemed to realize her feelings for her best friend as well.

Gendry nudged her off his back and she relented. He pulled off one of the chairs and sat down on it. Then, he patted his lap and she sat down, facing him, straddling him. Arya's arms quickly wrapped around him, burying her head against his neck. Arya used to make fun of Jaime and Brienne for never leaving each other's side but now she's in the situation, she realized she cannot quite bring herself to let him go.

Still, Brienne's advice rang in her head.

"I support you. Apprenticing at Tobho Mott's Metalworks is a big deal. I'll just miss being around you, that's all."

"I'll miss you, too, Lady Arya." Gendry sounded teasing but he sounded much softer.

"Shut up. I'm trying to be sentimental here."

He chuckled softly before breathing deeply.

"Hey, we'll still see each other on the weekends," he said against her ear.

"Gendry," Arya whispered, breaking off to look him in the eye. To her frustration, a tear or two slipped out of her eye. Gendry gently wiped them off. His hand lingered on her cheek too long.

"Arya, I—" he broke off, not just his sentence but his gaze and touch, too.

Arya was fed up with dancing around. She was not going to see him that much anyway. It was now or never.

He grabbed his face and pressed her lips against his.

It probably wasn't even a kiss because she remained pressed like that for a while before pulling away. Gendry was wide-eyed and blushing and Arya was certain she was as well.

Slowly, Gendry's lips curled up into a smile. "I love you, too."

Arya let out an embarrassing sob and she tackled him. Gendry rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Now I really have to see you at least once a week. My poor girlfriend is gonna kill me for leaving her all alone."

"Is there a lady you haven't informed me of, Gendry?" Arya knew it was a jape but it didn't stop the pinch of jealousy at the possibility of another woman.

"Lady Arya of House Stark. Suits you better than princess."

"I'm no lady."

"You're _my_ lady,"

"I'm no one's."

"I didn't know you were into Jaquen."

"Gods, why do I even bother with you?"

"Cause I'm your boyfriend?"

"Did I say we're together?"

"With the way you're crushing my ribs, you pretty much want to keep me."

"Sorry," Arya muttered before letting him go. Silver and sapphire eyes clashed with mirth and love.

"I've been wanting to tell you so long, but I was afraid I'd scare you off."

"You know very well _I_ scare _you_ , Waters."

"That, too," he said, an awkward pause filling the air before he drawled, "Sooooo... are you my lady now?"

"If you call me, 'your lady', this will be the shortest relationship ever."

"Nah. I like calling you, 'my lady'."

Arya huffed but she was beginning to warm up to the nickname. Maybe love isn't so different for everyone. It made you look like a mushy fool. Arya made a mental note to approach Brienne for more advice should she need to. They were more similar than she assumed.

Arya may just be a _little bit_ more bolder though.

"Just kiss me already," Arya demanded.

And with more fervor, they did.


End file.
